Dream of You
by leaf the invisible
Summary: The organization fell, and this is written as if the nobodies hearts had returned and they'd been given lives again. Elaeus/Izeno, Lexaeus/Zexion


Title: Dream of You

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Pairing: Lexaeus/Zexion (Elaeus/Ienzo)

Rating: PG

Notes; Written to the song "In my Dreams" by Nanci Griffith, post KH2 As if the Organization got their hearts back and were scattered...

----

His dreams where filled with a mysterious man. One who made him feel safe and warm, one whom stood by his side and protected him. A nameless mountain of a man, whom he could not place. However young Ienzo just knew he was supposed to know this man. There was something that told him this man was real, was a part of him.

The young artist often found himself drawing out his dreams, trying to sort them. Black coats, a large book. Lab coats and a large heart shaped moon. They meant nothing to him. But the man, the tall man with reddish brown hair, and kind eyes. The earthy smell that thinking of him brought to mind. It meant something. He just wished he knew what.

Ienzo was lucky, from a rich family, who supported their youngest child's pursuit of art and encouraged him to do the best he could in anything, but because of his dreams, he wasn't happy.

Flopping down under a tree at the park Ienzo let his blue-green eyes close and he pictured his mystery man quietly for a few moments before he pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw. It was so easy to draw this man, as if he'd seen him more times than he knew, as if he'd had the time to memorize every muscle and dip on the other's body.

"I guess Alex wasn't pulling my leg..." The voice made Ienzo's head snap up. Eyes widening as he took in the male standing before him. A letter jacket rested on broad shoulders, the hair was the same, the facial features hadn't quite filled out to the same as his dreams had brought him, but they where a younger sort. "Should I be worried about a total stranger drawing pictures of me in the park?" The larger teen asked slowly. Ienzo blinked, then shook his head.

"I...I didn't know...I, I keep having these dreams..." Ienzo hesitated, then found himself blushing. This guy was a total stranger! He shifted, then snapped his sketch book closed quickly. "I'll stop, I didn't know you where real..."

"Now I'm hurt..." There was a soft rumble of laughter from the taller male. Ienzo blushed deeper and grabbed for his bag.

"It's okay, look you don't know me obviously, I'm Elaeus..." A hand was held out. Ienzo blinked at the hand, then reached up and shook it carefully, the name seemed right, to fit the male before him.

"Ienzo..." He murmured. Startled when after releasing his hand Elaeus moved to sit down beside him.

"You seem familiar somehow Ienzo, do you go to my school?" Elaeus gestured to his jacket for indication. Ienzo shook his head some.

"I attend the private school across town.." He murmured, he couldn't help studying the larger teen. There was something about him, something so right.

"You said you dreamed about me...Do you ever dream about guys in black coats?" Elaeus asked slowly. Obviously he'd been thinking about it since Ienzo had mentioned the dreams.

"Yes..." Blue hair slid into his face and he pushed it back quickly. "I have...you...to?"

"Ya, Alex does sometimes too..." Elaeus shrugged a bit. "Didn't think nothing of it till he started babbling about having to find his other half."

"What do you mean?" Ienzo frowned, leaning towards him a little.

"Apparently this kid a couple towns over...I don't know really...but Alex's been nothing but happy since finding him..."

"Weird.." Ienzo pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "He's probably crazy...Look you just...look like someone from my dreams that's all..."

"I've had dreams of someone that looked like you too.." Elaeus tilted his head. "Except his name was Zexion..."

Zexion...

Ienzo's eyes widened a little, he could hear a voice in his head now, a voice saying that name, so similar to Elaeus' voice. A voice that told him everything was alright, that they would be successful and regain their hearts...

"Hearts..." Ienzo murmured, blinking slowly.

"What's that?"

The smaller teen jumped and looked up at the one next to him once more. "They where searching for their hearts..."

"Isn't it kinda hard to live without a heart though?" Elaeus had an eyebrow up, looking curious though.

"Well yes..." Ienzo paused, then got up slowly. "Hey...Can I...maybe meet you here again another time?"

"Of course.." Elaeus watched him quietly. Ienzo couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips and nodded now, shouldering his backpack. "I'll be here tomorrow, same time?"

"It's a date." Ienzo's grin grew, and he hurried off quickly. Maybe, just maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe there was a reason that this Elaeus had been in his dreams...

"Lexaeus..."

"Hmm?"

"If we get separated when we get our hearts back, do you think we'll find each other again?"

"Of course we will..."

"Good..." The schemer fell quiet, shifting a little in the silent hero's arms. Neither saying it, because without hearts it meant nothing.

I will always Love you.


End file.
